Good morning, Slytherin
by PfanGIQUE
Summary: Harry and Draco have hated each other since they can remember. When Harry's subconcious takes him on a wild ride in the direction of his enemy, his world gets turned inside out. Drarry - Slash - M, so no reading this, kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

"Shove it, Potter" Draco Malfoy pushed against Harry as he passed him at the Gryffindor table that buzzed along the Great Hall with people trying to get to Harry.

"Harry Harry! Please PLEEEEEEEEEASE TELL US! What was it like finally defeating You-Know-Who?"  
"Harry, Would you, er, like to go, um, out with me-"(This request was met by Ginny yeilding a terrifying scowl and holding up her fork like a weapon)

After the fateful night that Harry killed Voldemort, Harry grew tiredly accustomed to the attention to which the Slytherins hissed, many of their parents being involved.

Harrys ears pricked when he heard the monotonous, deep growl of Draco Malfoy.

"Why don't you go steal from little old ladies and take candy from babies, Malfoy, petty crime's your thing, right?" Harry's voice was poisonous as he squared up against the tugged anxiously on his arm.

"Sweetie, don't, he's not worth your time" She whispered fiercly trying to subdue the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Me? Poor, pathetic and" he gestured to Ginny, making her pink in the cheeks with anger "rather _plain _little Weasleys are worth this idiots time but not me?" Malfoy purred viciously and pouted, mock-sadly "I'm hurt, Potter" He hissed and his crony, Goyle, positioned at his side, chuckled. Ron rolled his eyes, and Ginny tried to get Harry to look her in the eyes but his piercing eyes were now fixated on Malfoy.

"Take it back, freak" Harry was shaking with anger, tired of the mocking from this boy over the week. Insulting his girlfriend, was taking it one step too far.

"Not likely, Scarboy, lets go" He stormed past Harry and his followers did what they did best. Follow him.

Ginny sat harry down next to her, he was red in the face, his lovely arms flexed in fury and Ginny couldn't help but admire her boyfriend. His fierce, glittering eyes, a pure jade. She looked to his now-tanned features, defined and chiselled face and his fit torso, she became lightheaded just thinking that he was hers.

"...Ginny, have you heard a word I just said?" Harry queried, irritated. She did this all the time, it used to be flattering, but lately Harry felt that she was only interested in the sex.

Dont get him wrong, Harry enjoyed the sex just as much as anyone would, but their relationship was missing something crucial, something he couldn't put his finger he shook it off as usual and fumed about the placid-grey/blue-eyed boy, who seemed to have become even more deathly pale and lanky since the death of his father.

Harry furrowed his brow.

Was it his fault?

Did Lucius Malfoy die because of him?

It was all becoming too much.

The prat was going to pay for what he said to Harry's girlfriend, nonetheless.

Harry abruptly rose from the table, tearing Ginny's attention away from her rambles and she looked up at him, bemused.

"Darling, where are you going?" She murmured, with a dangerous undertone of warning.

"Over to the Slytherin Table, _darling_" He spat harshly, staring not at Ginny who looked upset by his tone, but at the gaunt, chiseled, pale face of Draco Malfo. Ginny bit her lip and and this was one of those times where Harry was glad she was not a girl to whimper and cry at his slightest aggression. She drew herself up from the table and non-chalantly hoisted her bag onto to her arm before shooting Harry a cutting look and departing from the Great Hall in a way that blatantly said: "You're not getting any for a long long time, boy"

Harry had immediately regretted his poisonous words that had wounded the stunning red-headed girl, she was not who his fury was targeted at. He glared at Malfoy and strode over to where he was sitting.

"I wish you wouldn't waste your time saying nasty things to Ginny, because everyone just sees how pathetic you are in comparison to her. It's a bit sad really." Harry began, his words thickly drenched in mock-pity for the blonde boy. Harry stood his ground as Pansy Parkinson shrilly giggled.

"You're going to take that from a half-blood scar-boy, my love? She purred in his ear, her lips sensually grazing his lobe.

"Silence yourself, Pansy, and I don't appreciate you drooling all over my face" He murmured, staring intently into his toast and poached egg, ignoring Harry altogether as he tried to get Parkinson to restrain herself. Harry stood their frowning at Draco and tried to catch his eye, as Malfoy concentrated on avoiding his stare. Harry's stance faltered and he forced himself to return to his glare.

"I just hope you know that the next time you bother myself or my friends, you slimy little snake, I _will _make your life a living nightmare" Harry hissed angrily at him and returned to Hermione and Ron, who had been watching the whole ordeal leaned towards him conspiratorily.

Hermioned looked at him nervously, "Harry, you shouldn't have done that. Voldemorts gone, all the houses are supposed to get along!"

"Shuh uhp Hermahnay, vat idjshiot hah i' chomin!" Ron spat food and looked incredulously at his girlfriend as he told her off. Hermione looked hurt and turned away from him, taking her hand out of his and began to stare stormily at her oatmeal. He suddenly seemed to realise that she did not like him telling her to shut up, and after he swallowed his mouthful of chocolate cake he gave her his best puppy-dog look, his red hair falling adorably into his eyes and pouted.

"I'm soooorry, 'Mione" He said apologetically and sweetly and her hurt visibly melted into a face that looked as though she was trying not to smile "I didn't mean to say that, I'm just mad at Malfoy for what he said to my little sister, forgive me?" He murmured sweetly at Hermione. Ron did this every time she was mad at him, lately, and it worked everytime, too.

"Oh Ron" Hermione beamed "It's okay, baby" She slipped her hand back into his and started eating her oatmeal happily before Ron suprised her with a make-out session that didn't suprise Harry one bit.

"Blech, you guys, come find me in the Gryffindor common room, when you're done eating each others faces" He sighed and went to face his doom. Also known as an angry Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry climbed the stairs he began to think of the different things he could say in an apology and how they would help or worsen the situation. Nothing seemed to come to mind and he felt a twang of fear. He'd rather face the Basilisk right now.

As he reached the common room he encountered a very familiar face, that of the Fat Lady.

"Oh! Harry Potter!" She squealed in her soprano, fluttering her eyelashes at him and nudging the woman in the portrait to the right of hers "Hey, hey! It's Harry Potter! The choooosen one, Fran, look! I always knew it, since I first saw him, as a little tacker, Fran, I knew it. _He was going to defeat You-Know-Who! _Or I should say Voldemort!" She chuckled a long hearty sound and looked back sweetly at Harry "Now what can I do for you, dear?"

"Uhhh, Mimbilus mimbletonia?" He muttered the password hopefully.

Her face looked disappointed, "Of course, of course, my dear, in you go.." And she swung open to allow Harry into the common room.

As he entered, he saw Ginny reading a book, a biography of the Weird Sisters her mother had given her for Christmas, and did not look up as he entered. He gulped back his fear of her fiery temper and spoke up.

"Um, Ginny?" He faltered and looked at her trying to pull off the puppy-dog look, thinking: Hey, it works for Ron! He stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes for maximum innocence.

"Harry," she muttered looking up briefly from her book and raised one eyebrow, "I have five brothers who all use that same face. I'm immune" she looked back down at her book. She stiffened and quietly corrected herself, "Four brothers"

Harry's face fell as he realised how selfish he was being, he didn't realise how affected his own girlfriend was by the outcome of the battle. Her own brother died and he was acting like the world revolved only around his losses.

He softened and sat down beside her chair and put his hand on her arm, his face serious.

"Tell me everything" He whispered to her.

"What?"

"We're only fighting because I'm too ignorant to get whats making you sad, and we never _talk,_ Ginny, please just open up to me?" He thought he sounded like a girl. But it was too late now, he was punching himself in his head, but he could only sit and wait for her to tell him he sounded super-gay.

"Look Harry, we don't need to talk about it, it's fine" She smiled at him sadly, and he confusedly watched her far-away expression turn into one that he recognised fully. It was her seduction-face. Her lips were pouted and her eyes were half open, her long lashes in full view and her body leaned towards his and she pushed her chest against his.

"Your dorm, or mine?" She purred, her words dripping with lust, lust that Harry didn't currently share but he sighed internally, knowing that if he refused she would think he was off her. And that would just lead to more problems.

"Mine." He tried to imitate her intimate tone and she led him by the hand to the deserted boy's dormitory.

"Babe, I'm not quite in the mood right this momen-" He began softly as she started undressing.

"Well, we're going to have to change that, now, aren't we?" She grinned, and he couldn't deny how good she looked with nothing but her blue bra and matching skimpy underwear. He turned red and let her push him onto his bed and she kissed his lips, then his neck, then nibbled on his collarbone while removing his T-shirt and started downwards. She kissed him all the way to his navel and undid the zip of his jeans with her teeth, and he felt his hard-on pressing against the moving zip. Ginny slid down his boxers and grasped his boner with both hands. She started to lick his dick slowly, and only at the tip, teasing him as he began to breathe more heavily.  
"Oh god, Gin" "D-don't stop there..." "Ahh that's it" Were some of the exclamations said within the next few minutes. Before Harry knew it, her whole mouth was on it, she made rapid movements on it, up and down and swishing against him with her darting pink tongue.

"Don't come yet, baby, I want..." She didn't finish her sentence, and he restrained himself from finishing. She straddled him, both hands on his chest, her underwear off, and her hips moved wildly. His hands found the clutch of her bra that held her soft, large breasts in place and undid it. She started to seize up, her nails digging into his arms. She bit her lip, a telltale sign she was going to climax. As she did, she yelled out shrilly and started panting incredulously. He felt like he was going to come and started thrusting harder and she yowled and moaned in ecstasy and he groaned and closed his eyes only for them to flicker open and not to see his girlfriend, but a pale body, toned, and a swish of short, shiny blonde hair.

"...What...the...fuck?..." he was shocked, he recognised that blonde hair. But it couldn't be. Not at all.

He didn't stop though, he didn't want to. If anything, he was more turned on by this completely unusual vision. He came long and hard, partnered with a satisfied moan, and proceeded to be confused and worried. He was so shocked by what he saw, and even more by his reaction to it that he didn't even hear Ginny breathe about how amazing that was. And it was amazing.

At that moment the dormitory door opened before either Ginny or Harry had a moment to move and in walked Hermione and Ron.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS LEFT TESTICLE-?" Ron roared, and was promptly steered out by a blushing Hermione, who Harry mouthed a silent "_thank you_" to. Ginny glared at Harry.

"You didn't put a fucking locking charm on the door, did you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Harry took the defensive.

"Oi! It was your idea to do it in the _dorms! _What did you think would happen!" Harry hissed

"Don't give me that SHIT, Harry James Potter!" She shrieked, "I've never been so embarrased in my life! What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"It's not my fault, stop being so crazy!" He yelled, irate.

Ginny growled at him and fled the dormitory, desperately hoping not to run into her brother again.

Harry put his head in his hands and sat back down on his bed. _This relationship is weird_, he thought, _fucking weird. I don't get girls at all_. As he thought he gulped. Maybe the blonde hair didn't belong to the blonde boy he despised. It was probably... He struggled to think of a girl with that white-blonde shade of hair. He thought of how toned the blonde's cautious body was, probably from Quidditch. He thought of the flick of his hair and the flicker of a grey-coloured eye. He thought of the expression of pleasure and lust. He thought of a dead puppy, because he felt himself, to his horror, getting hard again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron, calm _down_, darling!" Hermione begged, looking nervously at the boys dorm door hoping, for Harry's sake, that he did not emerge.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _Hermione, I _am _calm. I just saw my best friend and my sister-" He said, seething and blushing, the tops of his ears were turning characteristically red in anger "_fucking, _and it's fiiine! No big! No big that she's a year younger than him, and he's making her do...THAT!" He exploded and Hermione cut in in Harry's defense.

"He isn't _making_ her do anything, Ron! You know your sister! You can't make her do anything, she's Ginny, one of the strongest willed girls I know! Please just think about it and sit next to me, okay? Besides, it's nothing the two of us haven't done before" She soothed quietly and blushed, but he wasn't done yet.

"Okay, we have- we do- we do that too, I guess, but not IN THE FUCKING DORMS, right?" Ron boomed Hermione looked mortified as a couple of first years snickered and bounced off to the girls dormitory.

"_Ron! Sit down, NOW." _Hermione commanded in an unusual high-pitched voice. He reluctantly sat down next to her. "Now you and Harry are best friends, and you two can't fight, because I refuse to take sides. I think you're over-reacting just a tiny bit. Oh, poor Ginny, she must be horrified! I'll go talk to her" And she ran into the girl's sleeping quarters to try and calm down the other Weasley.

Harry was in for a long night of silence from Ron.

The following day was the day of the Quidditch match between two rival houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione was wrong in saying that now that Voldemort was gone, the rivalry had disappeared as well. Harry, who in his final year at Hogwarts wanted more than anything to leave his mark in the Quidditch House Cup. And of course, to show Slytherin up.

Ron, who was Keeper, and Ginny who was covering for a Beater who was sick, were still not talking to Harry, which made things a bit difficult. He did a morale-raising speech, mostly Slytherin-bashing jokes, and they set out onto the field.

He saw Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin team Keeper, his opposition and his eyes widened as memories of the previous day flashed in his mind and couldn't meet Malfoy's eye. Malfoy looked at him tiredly, lacking his usual expression of distaste and his proud grimace, but looked interested in Harry's inability to look him in the eye. Madame Hooch began the game in her military voice:  
"Team captains shake hands" she commanded and looked from Harry to Malfoy. Malfoy did his signature smirk, but Harry thought it looked more now like an actual expression of happiness than ever before. The Slytherin extended his hand to the Gryffindor with the same vigour Harry imagined a snake would have as he constricted around a defenseless mouse. Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought that he was the mouse instead of the lion who would pounce on the snake. Hmmm. He reluctantly accepted Draco's hand and the blonde Seeker squeezed his hand almost to the point where it hurt. The opposing teams looked on with intense concentration. Harry's mind wandered momentarily to the face full of sexual pleasure and intense seduction and felt himself burn with redness. Great, he thought, I'm blushing for this idiot. He put on a fake narrow glare on his opposition and returned the strong grasp and felt the soft white skin on Malfoy's hand send electrical currents up through his arm and spread warmly and sharply throughout his body, jump-starting the feeling in his jock-strap. His eyes widened as Malfoy broke his grip and sauntered off to join his team.

Harry swallowed visibly, and the team took this to mean that he thought the team was going to lose. Madame Hooch broke the thick silence.

"Now we're not going to have a repeat of last time, Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" Her small, narrowed eyes looked from one boy to the next, her voice stern..

"No, Madam Hooch" Malfoy purred in his quiet drawl voice. These simple words washed over Harry like a cooling wave. Harry begged his subconcious to focus on his hate for the taller boy.

"Potter!" Madame Hooch seemed impatient for his answer.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Madame Hooch, not like last time" He gave a nervous laugh remembering the bloodbath that the last Gryffindor-Slytherin game became.

"Good" she enunciated curtly, "Begin" She launched the quaffle into the air, along with the two bludgers, and finally the snitch. Harry launched himself into the air and began to scout the pitch for the little winged gold ball. Goyle, who for some reason that was beyond him was one of the Beaters, decided he fancied whacking a bludger straight at Harry's face, that was intercepted, to Harry's relief by a flash of Gryffindor robes, a Beater's bat, and a stream of fiery red hair. Ginny did not look at him as she diverted the stubborn bludger and thought he heard her swear under her breath, he scowled.

"The snitch! Manky Malfoy's seen it! OW, SORRY, PROFESSOR" Lee Jordan boomed into the loud speaker and was hit on the head by a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet by a fussing Professor Flitwick, who, while not interested in the game itself, did not appreciate Jordan's bias.

Harry looked up to find that Lee was right, Draco was streaking through the air upwards and a glint of gold caught Harry's eye and he steered his broomstick in the same direction, almost completely felt the cold wind whipping him, pushing him down, he was only inches away from Malfoy, he saw the green tails of his robes flapping behind him and he willed himself forward, his broomstick reaching its top speed and he was at Malfoy's side, bashing him to the side, which was met with a shout of: "Fuck off, Potter!" and a push from the blonde boy. They were both hurtling to the clouds, both arms outstretched for the snitch until Harry felt a shift under him, his broom. His broom suddenly stopped soaring, mid air, and fell from below him limply. It seemed to Harry that the following events all happened in slow motion.

He flailed his arms out as a reflex.

His mind caught up with his situation and he had to stop himself from screaming.

He looked up at Draco, who he saw look down out him, his mouth opening and shouting down at him.

Malfoy swore loudly and looked up at the snitch in disgust.

He saw Malfoy dive down in his direction.

He collided with the flagpole of the house banner.

Malfoy caught him.

He lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up, numb, in the hospital wing. It took a few minutes for the pain to grasp and punish him.

He looked to his side, and to his comfort, he saw the worried face of Hermione and the sheepish one of Ron, both of whom seemed to have just woken up. He smiled weakly at them and when he tried to speak he felt a dry scratching in his voice.  
"Ron...Hermione..." he whispered happily, "Have you been here all night?"

"Oh Harry" Hermione whimpered "You have no idea how worried we've been about you! When we saw your broom fall I immeadiately knew what happened! A disarming charm was placed on the snitch! When your broomstick came within five metres of the snitch it froze and lost any magic it held! I should have known!" She tutted and sat on the hospital wing bed sulking.

"Bloody hell, mate, those Slytherins are getting worse. Sorry 'bout...you know..." Ron was not looking at Harry but focusing completely on his empty mug.

"I..I'm sorry, Ron, that was..." Harry didn't know what to say, but the fact that Ron was here meant he was probably in the clear, "Uh, yeah. Damn Slytherins..."  
Both boys sat in uncomfortable silence, and Hermione angrily cut in, "Will you two stop being so silly and focus on the actual _issue_ here. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think of it at all! I probably could have stopped it too!" She bit her lip furiously and then looked seriously at Harry. To his suprise, Ron was doing the same face and they then looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Uh Harry, what actually happened with you and Malfoy up there?" Hermione said carefully. Harry's mind trailed back to Draco's face as Harry fell. His uncharacteristic look of fear and remorse. He remembered Malfoy catching him as he hurtled off the pole. He remembered nothing after that.

"N-nothing!" he said, nervously, as though he felt that she was insinuating some kind of bond that he shared with the Slytherin in the air "Why?"

Hermione looked suprised "No reason! I mean, we wouldn't ask, but...why did he leave the snitch to save you?"  
"I thought he just decided to do something that didn't make him a total git" Ron muttered.

"...But, when we got here, he was still here. And when Madame Pomfrey told him to get lost, he got really annoyed with her, but left in the end anyway" Hermione murmured. Harry's mind was spinning. Why on earth would Malfoy put up a fight to stay with him? Why did he catch him from major bone breakage in the first place?

"I reckon it was his fault. I reckon he put the charm on the snitch, made sure it only affected your broom. It's something he would do isn't it? All about the glory. But...I guess he realised it was a bad idea?" Ron reasoned, though he wasn't convinced about that himself.

Harry gulped "Uh yeah, probably."

Hermione gasped, "Harry! You look exhausted, get to sleep, we're going to go back to the common room and visit you tomorrow" She smiled at his and hugged him, squeezing his healing broken arm. He drew his breath in sharply and she apologised profusely and fussed over him a few more minutes before dragging Ron from the hospital quarters by the hand.

Harry sat in the dark silence of the early hours of the morning, his head in his hands. He was having an internal argument with his mind.

_You don't hate him._

I do! I hate him, I've always hated him, I'll always hate him.

_You used to. But think about the face you imagined when you were with Ginny. And how he was going to wait with you after saving you, to make sure you were okay._

I don't know that that was what he was doing! Can you just be quiet so I can get some sleep.

_No, not really. I'm you. You can't tell me what to do. Neener neener._

You're so immature.

_Hahaahah, you just called yourself immature._

Shut up.

_You like him._

DO NOT!

_Then why would you picture him while you were...you know...?_

Because I had had a long day, and I was thinking about how pissed off I was at him.

_You can't be serious._

I am, Malfoy is my natural enemy. He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffndor.

_You can't kid yourself that you're not interested in his new-found kindness to you._

That's not kindness, that's indifference.

_It's better than hatred!_

Besides, I have a _girlfriend._

_Where was Ginny when you were recovering from a broken arm and three cracked ribs? Malfoy was right here._

She was probably...busy! And she's still mad at me I bet. Malfoy probably just had a completely out-of-character feeling of remorse for making me hurtle towards my death.

_You don't know that it was him who put the charm on the snitch._

I'd bet a lot more than a galleon that it was him.

_You're not giving him a chance._

I don't have to!

_...His father died. He probably thinks it's your fault._

Are you saying it was my fault?

_No, I'm just putting it out there._

I'm sleeping now.

_Good._


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke the next morning with a plan. He wanted to jump out of bed and get his confrontation with Malfoy over and done with, so he could get any idea of the boy out of his mind and be done with this whole confusing ordeal, but Madame Pomfrey told him he wasn't yet ready to go. So he made a master plan.

He knew that Malfoy wouldn't talk to him about it, so he decided to be someone else. There was buckets and buckets of leftover Polyjuice potion Hermione made during their Horcrux hunt so he thought that would be his best way to get Malfoy alone.

1) Sneak out past Madame Pomfrey

2) Get to Ron and Hermione and let them in on the plan

3) Polyjuice potion himself into Blaise Zabini

4) Try and get into the Slytherin common room by tagging along with some frightened first years.

5) Ask to talk to Draco in his room

6) Find out

7) Get out

Harry convinced himself that the plan would work as long as he did it step by step. The first and possibly most challengin of them was getting past Madame Pomfrey, who was watching him like a vulture that had way too much caffeine. Under the sheet of his bed he pointed at a student who was visiting a second year Hufflepuff, who seemed to have tried to bewitch her hair into being straight and it had caught on fire, and whispered the incantation that placed a temporary sleeping hex, and she dropped to the floor. Naturally, Madam P. rushed to her aid and he made a run for it, thankfully unnoticed by a fussy Madame Pomfrey. He ran towards the Gryffindor common room, tripping multiple times with his broken arm and ribs, yowling in frustration and pain. When he finally got to the portrait hole, he clambered in and ran to Ron and Hermione, who, to no ones shock, were exchanging cutsey cliched lines between snogs. When they saw him, he looked a right state, and Hermione began fussing. Harry thought she was becoming more and more like Mrs. Weasley everyday.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing out of the hospital wing? Your bones were severed, you shouldn't even be out of bed! What in the world would possess Madame Pomfrey to let you out! I'll be having a word with her about his!" She furrowed her brow and lightly brushed his wounds with her wand and whispered a spell that only Hermione would know, and his broken bones felt like nothing. "That doesn't hold for a long period of time, Harry, why wont you tell us whats going on?"

Harry looked bewildered "Because I can't get a word in edgewise with you!" He grinned, "Thanks, 'Mione. Okay, Ron, you remember when you punched Blaise Zabini in the game, and he started bleeding?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked curiously, grinning as he fondly remembered giving the Slytherin Keeper a good whack for his Mudblood comment about Hermione after the game ended and both teams were irritated by the postponal of the match.

"Where're your gloves?" Harry looked around wildly.

"I'll go get them" Ron ran up to the dorms.

While he was gone, Harry filled Hermione in on the plan and she looked at him, obviously irate.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" She queried, "I thought you were going to let this one go!"

"I just need to know. You know the leftover Polyjuice potion? I need enough for one hour" He stated and smiled at her soothingly.

"...Fine, Harry, but please, for my sanity, be careful" She sighed and went off to get the potion.

When they both came back he gulped back the putrid potion and fled down to the dungeons, his features slowly turning to dark, with sharp features and mean eyes. He grew about three inches and his transformation was complete. He skulked outside the dungeon entrance to the Slytherin common room and strode up behind two petrified little first years who stuttered out the password as Harry sent them an unjustified glare.

As the door swung open, he took the lead into the room and tried not to look too bewildered by the silent and cold atmosphere of the room, paired with the green and gold decor, made him feel uneasy.

"Blaise! Darling!" Pansy Parkinson sang from across the room, cutting the silence that Harry was drowning in. He almost didn't repond to this call before he remembered who he was and swiveled around to see Parkinson throw her arms flamboyantly around his neck and pout. Looking at her from so close he was reminded of a piglet. "Do you know what's eating up my beloved Dray-dray?"  
Harry fought the urge to vomit and cleared his throat "Maybe it's the fact you keep calling him 'Dray-dray'" he muttered drily. She looked cut.

"Aw, my two favourite boys are mad at me, it seems." She began to get into a strop, sulking and looking like an angry kitten at him.

"Sorry, Park- I mean, Pansy, I'm just tired tonight. Where is Draco, could you tell me?" He asked her wearily.

"In his room, of course, you know that!" She looked at him sideways and frowned, "Are you alright? You're not at all yourself!"

Harry laughed nervously "Don't be silly, Pans, I'm fine!" He quickly departed to the dormitories. He saw no sign of Malfoy until he reached a door marked; "Malfoy". Harry rolled his eyes, of _course_, he has his own separate room. He knocked anxiously on the door.

"Enter." a voice from within the room called. Harry swallowed his nerves and felt a wave of confidence flow through him_. I mean_, he thought, _I'm the one who's outsmarting_ him! He opened the door and entered cooly. To his shock he saw Draco Malfoy, his grey eyes stricken with despair and depression, sitting, hunched over on his bed, wearing torn jeans.

"Mal- Draco, what... are you doing?" he asked, staring stupidly to the blonde boy, who looked up at him. Harry studied his face. His eyes were secretive and deeper than the lake where the giant squid presided. His lips were a barely visible rose colour, and his features were extremely defined, now burned into Harry's mind.

"Blaise. This would be the sevenhundredth time I've had to explain it to you." Draco Malfoy drawled. Harry looked at him sheepishly and waited for him to continue. "You think I can go out there? I am shamed. The absense of my father's letters has drawn a hole in my air of superiority. Everyone can see it, you understand that. You and Pansy are the only ones left who respect me, and Pansy has tried to get my trousers off everytime we've been alone together. Since the Dark Lord's downfall, which for some reason the majority of our peers is blaming on my family, I have no authority over the idiots in this house. That stunt you pulled on the snitch the other day." he glared, "If Harry Potter died, I could not live. He saved my life, unless you do not remember that either, Zabini. I do not take such an act lightly, even if demonstrated by one who is my sworn enemy." he concluded. Harry's eyes widened and he was left speechless. Draco..._wanted _to save him?

"So...uh..." he was lost for words.

"Blaise, you're usually not this tongue-tied. What is wrong with you?" he enquired impatiently, "You hardly seem yourself" _Shitshitshit, _Harry thought. His mind was racing and his mouth couldn't keep up.

"D-Draco, is that all? Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes and saw in his expression that he was hiding something. His usually glaring and smirking face flashed with genuine fear, which then mellowed into a faraway look of indifference.

"Why on earth would you say that?" he purred, not looking at Harry "You think I am hiding something from you?" He didn't say no, Harry noted. He persued it.

"I believe we've been mates long enough for me to be able to tell these things about you. Understand, I will listen without judgement" he stated cooly. Malfoy looked up at him with wide, tired eyes.

"You have proven yourself trustworthy, but there are some things I can't tell anyone, Blaise, please understand" he begged, in a harrassed voice Harry had never heard before.

"I wont leave until you tell me. Maybe I can help!" Harry asked, frustrated. Malfoy looked at him wearily, appearing deeply troubled. "Please, Draco"

"Fine." Draco sighed, "You know how I stayed with Potter so that I could talk to him about the snitch incident when he regained conciousness? Of course you do, you said I was wasting my time when I got back" Draco shot him an accusing look, "Well I lied when I said I did nothing but wait. Potter did come around" Harry gasped lightly and tried to look unaffected. He didn't remember a thing about this! "I don't think he remembers a thing, and I'd like to keep it that way" he seemed to be taking a break from his story, right when Harry was on the edge of insanity, desperate to know what he said when he woke up. His mind whizzed though the options.

"What did he say, Draco" Harry coaxed.

"He said nothing." Malfoy whispered, "He didn't say a thing" Harry was silent. Then what was the big deal? Harry laughed internally, Hermione wasn't going to be happy about his wasting the Polyjuice potion. "It's what he did." Harry's insides seized up and his eyes widened again. "He..he looked at me, smiling. I thought he was going round the bend, he looked so happy to see me. Potter sat up in his bed and I asked him if he felt alright, of course, I had to keep the contempt in my voice, I'm not about to lose my reputation with the Gryffindors" Draco laughed, in his tenor voice, a soft trill, that made Harry blush "And he leaned into me as though he were going to tell me a secret, and... he started to..." Malfoy looked away and Harry saw a tinge of pink stain his paper-white cheeks.

"...What did..._Potter _do?" Harry tried to whisper but it came out in more of a hiss.

"_...He kissed me, _Blaise." Malfoy hissed back, his face growing more and more red. Harry nearly passed out at this news. _I'm _not _gay, _he thought furiously, _I am not. He's lying, I know he is, that liar! How dare he say that about me!_ "He kissed me... and I didn't stop him. We... did that... for around 15 minutes." He looked away, his face now completely red. Harry's mouth fell open and tried to reason with Malfoy.

"Are you sure? Maybe you got hit in the head by a bludger or something..." he asked hoarsely, less of a question than a desperate explaination.

"_Of course I'm sure, idiot! You think I would lie about something like this? You think I make it up for fun?_" Malfoy snarled scathingly. "I...I don't know what it was. But I will make sure Potter never finds out." he muttered.

Harry felt faint and needed to sit. He took a seat and found that his eyesight began to get worse. A spark of fear shot through him and he saw his hands begin to turn the tanned colour he was accustomed to. Malfoy was still looking away, and Harry thought this was a good time to let himself out. He reached for the door feverently, his scar slowly etching itself back into his forward, and his hair changing back at a dangerous speed. As he was half out the door, Malfoy spun around.  
"What's the rush, Bla-" His face drained of the colour Harry had seen before, and his eyes widened with astonishment. Harry knew he had seen the scar, and he made a run for it, covering his face, his borrowed Slytherin robes flowing behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was standing in the courtyard of the school. It was uncharacteristically empty, not a laughing first year, not a gaggle of Ravenclaws talking about any gossip they could get their hands on. He had an uneasy feeling rise within him and he looked around confusedly. He walked around as a mist settled on the tiers of the Hogwarts castle.

"Harry" a purr carried on the wind to Harry's ears and a shiver ran through himand he spun to face the other boy. "Harry, you're not upset are you?" the blonde soothed, almost mockingly.

"Malfoy, go away, you're the last person I want to see right now" he spat, though not entirely convinced of this himself.

"That's not true" his pursed lips stretched into his trademark smirk. Did he read Harry's mind?

"You don't know anything..." the scarred boy muttered.

"On the contrary, Harry, I know _everything_" Malfoy was suddenly shirtless, and Harry's eyes wandered to his body. His chiseled, fit body. His pecs were stunning, much more muscular than Harry ever would imagine. He had defined abs, and Harry felt sickened by the sudden overwhelming need to touch them. "You want more, don't you Harry. I can see it in your eyes. You want to touch more than you want to look, don't you" Malfoy moaned into Harry's ear.

"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy!" Harry intended it to sound like a threat but it came out more as a plea. Malfoy laughed and moved even closer to Harry.

"I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Draco" he rolled his R's and let out another trilling laugh, "I mean, _you _kissed _me_."

"I was delusional, if you don't remember!" Harry hissed, "Because of your teams little stunt"

Malfoy stuck his bottom lip out, patronisinly. "You're not still mad about that are you? Because I know you know it's not my fault"

"I know..." Harry didn't know what to say, "I know that" he murmured dumbly.

"You want to do it again?" Malfoy persued, his low, whispering voice thick with lust.

"Do what?" Harry asked defensively, trying to move away from the forthcoming embrace of the taller boy.

Malfoy looked annoyed at Harry's resistance and moved towards him with more purpose, "Harry you know exactly what. Do not deny you want to kiss me" Harry sighed. He didn't want to and his mind roared at him internally but a little tiny but growing voice told him to do nothing but that. To take the hair, that was flowing dreamily, as though they were underwater, and run his coarse hands through it, feel the soft silvery blonde strands massaging his fingers, caress his face, softly press his own lips to that of the Slytherin, lose himself in the kiss. Slip his tongue in to his rival's mouth, explore him.

Harry stifled his thoughts with a determination that attmepted to push it completely out of his mind. He stiffened his expression into a grimace.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you, _Malfoy_. Think that I want to kiss you? I didn't know Voldemort's pet was a _homo_." Harry smirked at this cutting remark and the look of genuine hurt flash across his face and he saw the usually hard face seemed to well up with tears. Harry could barely believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy did not cry. This couldn't be real. As though mimicking the connection between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry before Voldemort's downfall Harry saw a series of events he sensed belonged to Malfoy: A familiar outcry as Lucius Malfoy was killed before his eyes, Harry seemingly basking in the glory of proving himself as the "Chosen One", a stressed Malfoy looking into the mirror and bashing his family ring into the mirror over and over again until it breaks, Harry leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth, the conversation with Blaise who turned into Harry. The visions ended there and when Harry was brought back to the present he found himself tangled up in the arms of Draco Malfoy who's tears rubbed onto Harry's cheeks as Draco moved in for a long tender kiss. Harry's mind cried out in protest and he felt disgusted with himself, but his body refused to stop. Malfoy pushed him against one of the four pillars in the courtyard, his hands on Harry's shoulders, and bending his head down to reach Harry who was shorter than he was. Harry involuntarily out his hands around the taller boy's neck and drew him closer. Draco stroked Harry down from his shoulders to the back of his jeans, squeezing Harry and moving so that their legs intertwined. Harry's mind had been totally melted away and he was happily losing himself in this unusual scenario. Suddenly and violently, Harry was pushed into the pillar and the hands that were moving all over him were now pinning him threateningly, he opened his eyes to find, not Malfoy, but Ron.  
"Ron? When? Wait, you were here? Where's Malfoy?" Harry looked around incredulously.

"I thought we were mates!" Ron roared, in a tone of anger that Harry had never heard before and Malfoy was wiped clean out of his thoughts.

"We...we are mates, Ron!" Harry said, confusedly "What are you talking about?"  
"You're _dating my little sister_. Are you gay? with MALFOY? That _snake_" Ron spat on the ground, completely raging. Harry's eyes widened as he wondered how to answer.

"I know what it looks like, but it's not! I'm not... gay, I don't even know whats going on" Harry spluttered. Rons face was contorted with fury and he looked at Harry venomously.

"I'm a pretty open-minded guy. But not when my _best friend_, my _sister's boyfriend_, is a... a... _fag._" He hissed, and Harry felt as though he'd just been punched in the gut, as though he were about to be sick but couldn't muster it. "How could you keep something like this from me." Ron whispered, now more upset at Harry holding out on him.

"I swear, Ron, it was only once, only once. I don't even really know how it happened. I _hate _Malfoy, and I love Ginny, please believe me!" Harry begged him.

"Not from what I've seen. I can't believe you would do this to Ginny, I'll never forgive you for this." Ron turned away, and Harry felt like crying, he was choking on his words and his eyes burned.

When he turned back, Ron was not himself. On the contrary, he was Hermione, extending a sympathetic hand that rested cautiously on his shoulder. She was looking at him with sad eyes, paired with a sad smile and her hand squeezed his shoulder and she took a step closer.  
"Harry..." she murmured, and her soft voice was soothing to Harry, who was still recovering from Ron's explosion. "Harry, what are you doing?" It was all he could do to stop himself from breaking down. Everything around him seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't think I'm doing it! It's Malfoy, I-I... just don't know" Harry was just as confused as Hermione looked.

"I thought you hated him" She murmured.

"More than anything, please believe me, Hermione" Harry whispered desperately.

"I believe you, Harry, but Ron..." she gestured frustratedly into the distance and looked annoyed at how the two friends were seemingly no longer speaking, "Harry, you're my best friend, and I love you like I would my own brother, no matter what you...choose to do" Hermione bit her lip, "but I'm in love with Ron and I can't stand him being mad at me... let me...let me try and cool him off?" She suggested uncertainly.

"It's...it's fine." Harry said defeatedly, "I understand" Harry suddenly felt empty. Ginny hated him, Ron hated him, and Hermione couldn't be his friend. He was completely alone.


End file.
